Stargate Trilogy Part II
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: During the Shakedown Cruise of a new Starship, the Twin City of Atlantis once again comes under Siege from the Tau'ri Forces. Once more, Jennifer Tate will turn to the only people in the Universe she can trust, the team from Atlantis.
1. Another Betrayal

Stargate Trilogy

Part Two:

Chapter One:

Another Betrayal

Four years had past since the teams of the Atlantis Expedition and Stargate Command left the ancient city named by Stargate Command as '_Olympus_' named after he mythical home of the Greek gods of ancient Earth. Since that fateful day, it had become clear that Stargate Command that relations between the two increasing powers had turned icy cold as Earth began a program of building more of her deadly and powerful BC-304 cruisers under the guise of exploration yet everyone knew that the real reason was in defence of Earth and her growing allies within the Galaxy itself.

On occasion, several Tau'ri cruisers had encountered Olympus vessels in deep space as tensions raised between the two powers almost to the point of a full blown conflict.

On the Ancient City itself, the command Staff under now General Juliana Tate had discovered a way to block any and all unauthorised gate activity as their understanding of the Stargate network grew beyond anything they could have imagined while new technology was discovered in the great city itself, technology such as personal shields and cloaking systems, capable of hiding a person from sight or even sensors such as the so called '_Life-signs detectors_' used by Atlantis, Stargate Command and themselves. However, all was not lost with between the two distant cousins whom like most of the galaxy, descended from Earth itself as on occasion, a secret meeting between General Tate and Colonels Carter or Mitchell may hold a faint glimmer of hope for thawing tensions between them.

Now at the age of twenty-two, Jennifer Tate; the brilliant Chief Scientist and Chief Engineer on the city had continued with her research as her ever growing intellect was surpassed only by her beauty. Since helping to thwart the invasion by Tau'ri forces and being captured by Major Wallace, she had trained hard in the city's facilities in self defence to the point of becoming as deadly an opponent as those whom once held her captive and forced her to repair the city as the small teams attempted to slow them down before retaking their city itself.

Once again stood on the bridge of their flagship Sentinel, Jennifer had finally checked over the new upgrades of the vessel, technology which had been based on what they had discovered in their ancient city. With permission given to leave orbit by the flight control officer on the planet below, Jennifer sat at the side of the Commanding officer of the vessel. One of the best and brightest young minds the city had to offer, a young man she had come to know well in the past four years and grow ever closer too, her fiancé Lieutenant Colonel Jack Bourne. Holding his hand gently, she looked up into his eyes as she nodded with a smile of pride on her face as he give the order to leave orbit and test the new engine design. More of a complete engine redesign then an upgrade, it was designed to be much faster and with a far greater range then what the vessel originally operated with.

"Full power to the main engines" He ordered with pride.

"Engines at… 100% Sirs, sub-light engines on standby. We are green across the board. Waiting for your command Jack" replied the helm officer.

"Oh no. This is your design Jenny, you have the honour"

Smiling widely, Jennifer stood and walked towards the helm of the powerful new redesigned vessel as she took a deep breath and gave the order that everyone had been waiting so long for. Seconds later, a powerful vortex of swirling white energy appeared before the Sentinel as it seemed to stretch slightly before leaping into the energy field before it as it snapped closed, sealing the vessel inside. Looking down at the control station before her, she smiled with pride as she read the reports displayed while the helm officer gave her report to her superior officer and long time friend.

"Approaching original speed limit for this ship Jack, speed increasing by 10%, 20%… 50% and holding. Congratulations Doctor, you've done it" She said as she looked up at Jennifer and smiled.

"We're not out of the woods yet Frankie. Alright, lets run a full engine diagnostic before we continue. From what I can see, this new beauty has lots more in waiting. It may be possible we could push as far as 75% of the original design Jack"

"As projected. Nice work Jenny" Jack said as he walked to her side.

For four days, the Sentinel performed beyond expectations as she continued on a vast circle, close to their home city. Performing tests on all new systems such as the new weapons, shields, sensors and every other new system they had installed, she was finally ready to renter their fleet of ten highly powerful cruisers and several smaller support ships. Slipping back into normal space, the Sentinel once again entered her home system as celebrations turned into fear and shock as the viewscreen before them, wreckage of many of their own ships orbited their home planet. Instantly leaping from his chair, Jack looked up at the screen and instantly ordered Battle Conditions. Leaping into action, the vessel's shields where raised as the new powerful weapons systems activated as the slowed to avoid the debris.

"What the hell happened?" Jennifer said with shock.

"Looks like one hell of a battle. Life signs?" He replied.

"Scattered throughout the wreckage, looks like pockets of atmosphere in the wreckage" Replied Jennifer after she ran towards the science console. "Jack, we should beam them onboard. Frankie, alert the Med-Bay to receiving the injured"

"Let's hope your new shield grid works" Replied Frankie, the Helm Officer.

"It worked in the tests, transporting through the shields is tricky… activating all transporters now"

For a brief moment, silence fell over the command deck of the upgraded ship as Jennifer continued with her reports while transporting over the injured survivors of their fleet before she looked back at the sensors with fear, anger and shock as she reported something which astonished the crew itself.

"What? Jack the city… it's gone"

"Destroyed?" He said with fear.

"No Jack, it's just gone! Not picking up any of the usual signs it's cloaked. I can see the Beta-Station below the city, it appears to have been torn apart"

"What the hell is going on" He growled.

"Those bastards!" Jennifer yelled as tears flowed from her eyes. "They couldn't capture the city, so they simply flew the damned thing away. Judging by the damage of Beta-Station, I'd say they powered up the main engines, it tore the station apart. Reading only bodies down there Jack"

Remaining at full Battle-Stations, the vessel maintained a geographically locked orbit over the planet below, an orbit which placed them directly over the former resting place of their once great city as they continued to asses what had happened, why their powerful fleet was attacked and destroyed and more importantly, who attacked them. It had been six hours since they returned, the medical staff had declared over half of those they rescued as dead or severely injured, including one of the most important members of their defence force, the commander of the deep space forces, General William Tate Jennifer's own father.

Her own anger had begun to boil out of control since the loss of their fleet, their home and the death of her father especially since there had been no word on the location of their home city, a city commanded by her older sister and now her only living relative. Once again stood on the bridge, she continued to identify who had attacked their home, even though she knew that the only people capable of mounting such an attack was the Tau'ri themselves. Reports had come from the Med-Bay from one of the survivors that a vast fleet of ships suddenly appeared over their planet and attacked the fleet before anything could be done. A cowardly and devastating attack which had wiped out the majority of their fleet in one swift move before they stole the city itself and possibly even killing the inhabitants.

After sending out a message on all Sub-Space frequencies, as Chief Scientist and the only surviving member of the City Council possibly left alive, she ordered all ships to return to the home system. Finally, the ships arrived as she looked at the remains of the once powerful fleet, one aging cruiser and three Corvette support ships. Assembling the commanders and first officers of the five remaining vessels on the bridge of the Sentinel, she stood before them with her eyes burning as looked at each of them in unison and released her anger. All she now wanted to do was take her remaining fleet, set course for Earth and level her cities in retaliation, but that wasn't her way. Attacking civilians was a crime against humanity, even though the Tau'ri had apparently declared open war against them, against her. The commanders of the surviving vessels had agreed on the next course of action, retaliation was not the answer. With a dark smile on her face, she ordered the vessels to assemble in formation with the Sentinel as now the search would begin for the two members Tau'ri she could hopefully trust, Colonels Carter and Mitchell.

For two days, the small fleet had patrolled established Tau'ri shipping lanes as they dispatched word to all of their allies to be on the look out for either SG-1, or the Earth Vessel Gen G. Hammond as finally word of the one ship they had been looking for was located in orbit of an uninhabited planet, making repairs.

On the bridge of her ship, Colonel Samantha Carter worked with a team of engineers as they repaired the systems which had been all but destroyed during an attack by the Lucian Alliance cruisers, out numbered and out gunned, they had little choice but to retreat to make repairs. Suddenly, the ship began to shake violently as the Colonel looked up at the large windows before them as a vast vortex of energy opened up directly before them and several hyperspace windows screamed into existence while five vessels appeared before her ship. Standing slowly, she looked up with shock at a vessel she instantly recognised as a voice echoed over the bridge.

"Tau'ri vessel, this is the Sentinel. Colonel Carter, we need to talk"

Walking towards the large window before her, she looked up in shock as one person materialised on her bridge with a weapon aimed directly between her eyes as security officers raised their weapons at her.

"Jennifer?" She said with shock.

"Lower your weapons. I have five highly powerful vessels with their weapons aimed directly at my location"

"Jennifer, What the hell are you doing?" Carter said with shock.

"We need to talk Carter. NOW! Everyone, get out" Jennifer growled.

"It's okay. Lower your weapons everyone… give us a moment"

"Colonel?"

"Mister Johnson, I gave you an order" Carter said firmly.

Nodding slightly, the security officer backed away as Jennifer circled Samantha Carter with her weapon aimed directly at her. Finally left alone on the bridge, Jennifer grabbed Carter by her jacket and threw her into a chair as she spoke with a deep hatred.

"What the _HELL_ are you people doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Carter said firmly.

"My fleet was attacked and destroyed by Tau'ri weapons and the city? Gone!"

"What?" She said with disbelief.

"1'000 of my people are dead, I don't even know about those in the city…"

"Jennifer, that was not us. I give you my word" Carter pleaded.

"We have visual records that prove your ships attacked my unsuspecting fleet. Afterwards, your people boarded the city, activated the main engines and tore it from its base on the planet killing a further thirty who where in the Beta-Station" Jennifer yelled.

"That's not possible Jennifer"

Reaching into her jacket pocket, Jennifer pulled out a small silver box and pushed it into Carter's face as sensor image taken from one of the destroyed vessels clearly displayed a Tau'ri BC-304 cruiser attacking a Corvette class vessel with her main weapons before turning on the ship which recorded the sensor readings.

"That's not possible. That can't be one of ours" Carter said with disgust.

"This sensor data confirms _YOUR VESSEL'S ENERGY SIGNATURE._ Your ships have declared war on us" Jennifer yelled.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this. We where making progress between us, Juliana had discussed the possibility of joint operations in the near future"

"Juliana… is probably dead by now. Along with my father and the rest of my family. If I find out that you knew about this, I'll take your head off Carter"

"I give you my word Jennifer, I knew nothing about this. Now let me go, I can help you" Carter pleaded once more.

"Why would I need your help _Colonel_! I have five heavily armed and armoured vessels at my command. I have I have done everything I can and it is not enough to stop them from jumping into Earth orbit and levelling your cities" Jennifer said as she leaned closer with a dark smile.

"You came to me… you found me Jennifer. You must know that you can trust me. Besides, any action taken against Earth will result in a devastating war, one you can't win with just five ships"

"Then we die trying Samantha. There is one other person that I know I can trust, I do need your help in contacting him though. Come with me Carter, leave this quaint little ship of yours. Help me discover just what the hell is going on around here… after all, this now concerns your Earth" Jennifer smiled.

"I can't leave my ship, she's defenceless. Since an attack by the Lucian Alliance…"

"The Sentinel is the only ship I need right now, she's faster and far more powerful then the others. I'll order them to remain behind for… protection detail, Carter… I'll save your little ship if you help me find my city. That is the only deal on the table. Take it, or I'll have your vessel blown out of the stars as repayment for your people's betrayal after which, I will take down every Tau'ri ship in the galaxy with deadly force"

Looking deep into the eyes of the young girl she once knew, she noticed that the innocence she once saw in her had been replaced with a dark and twisted variation of the girl she once knew. Carter had also known the full potential of the Starship Sentinel since facing off against one of their similar vessels during on a mock war game situation several weeks earlier as a part of rebuilding relations with the people of what they called '_Olympus City_'. And now, what she could see, the ship had been severely upgraded since it had been pulled from service two years ago and the gods themselves only knew the capabilities of this new design. Thinking quickly, Carter nodded as Jennifer stood up and smiled slightly as she tapped the communicator on her collar before she spoke.

"Sentinel, Tate. Standby to transport myself and Colonel Carter onboard, she'll have the coordinates we need"

"Understood Doctor Tate. Standing by for your next contact" Jack replied firmly.

"I'll have to let my crew know where I am going" Carter said slowly.

"No! not yet… tell them you're helping out with something importance to the Earth and my People, it wouldn't be far from the truth…"

For a moment, Carter explained her case to the young woman with the weapon almost pointed into her chest, before Jennifer nodded slightly and holstered her weapon as Carter stood and nodded slightly. With a look in her eye that explained almost everything, Jennifer spoke firmly the words that almost made Carter shiver at her darkness as she spoke.

"The only reason you are still alive Carter is that I now need you and I like you, my sister liked you and more importantly, she trusted you"

"Do you, trust me?" Carter said.

"The truth is, no I don't. Julia and I fought many times over whether to allow the Tau'ri back in our lives, but as military commander _AND_ a member of the city council, she had the deciding vote. I was over ruled by my father and Julia… now, they are dead and I am all that is left of my family, so as you can see Carter, I have no love for the Tau'ri… I just need your help"

Agreeing to the terms laid out before her by the woman more then half her age, Carter informed her crew of the new situation and against the objections of her first officer, she left the ship with Jennifer as the four cruisers surrounded the USS Hammond in a defensive perimeter as the Sentinel once again disappeared from view.

Standing on the bridge of the highly sophisticated vessel, Carter could see exactly why the class of ship had always out performed the BC-304 class if the main bridge was any indication of that. The sleek design was reminiscent of something from a Science-Fiction show beloved by millions on Earth. Walking towards who appeared to be the commander of the vessel, he saluted her as he turned towards Jennifer and spoke aloud.

"Jenny, it's dangerous having her here… she's Tau'ri"

"I know Jack, but Julia trusted her… and she also put her neck on the line several years ago for us. I don't trust her, but we need her help if we are to find him" Jennifer said with a soft smile on her face that made Carter watch them both.

"And what makes you think you can trust him?" He said with caution.

"I know him, I looked into his soul and saw the truth"

"Who are you talking about?" Carter interrupted quickly. "Who are we finding?"

"You didn't tell her Jenny?" Jack smiled.

Slowly turning her head, she pointed towards an empty chair as she nodded before replying as she sat next to the Commander of the vessel.

"Take a seat. Where is Atlantis, Carter?"

"You've done all this for Atlantis? Why?" Carter said slowly. "Ohh don't tell me, Rodney McKay?"

"Yes Carter, Rodney. And it would go a lot smoother if you would tell me where Atlantis currently is located"

"It wouldn't matter Jennifer, it would take weeks to get there. By that time, your city could be gone…" Carter said slowly, cautiously.

"You don't know what this ship is capable of sister. In one hour, we will pass the outer rim of the Milkyway galaxy and on course for Pegasus. It would be a lot smoother if we had the exact location. I'd hate to spend a couple of days looking for your city" Jennifer bragged.

"One hour, That's impossible!" Carter said in awe.

"With hyper-drive yes. Frankie, activate the new systems" Jennifer smiled.

"Of course. Activating the new… Trans-Dimensional Drive, transferring power to the forward emitters… now!"

With a burst of energy from the forward navigational deflector array, the standard '_Hyperspace_' seemed to dissolve as an almost endless tunnel of white swirling energy appeared before the ship as a with a burst of energy, the Sentinel was thrown forwards at seemingly incredible speeds while Jennifer looked at Carter with a cocky grin on her face as she spoke.

"Your, _Hyperspace-Drive _is only the beginning of what is really possible Carter. Even though the so called '_Wormhole-Drive_' is difficult to maintain due to power constraints, this ship… is the most advanced in existence. Give me the current location of Atlantis City"

Nodding slightly, Carter marked down the coordinates on what appeared to be a highly sophisticated tablet computer which was linked directly into the vessels computer core and slowly, the Sentinel changed course for Atlantis City itself. Which shock, Carter looked at Jennifer for any reaction as the helm officer reported the status of '_ETA Atlantis, 58.05 hours_'.

Yet another morning of correcting the many mistakes made by the team who maintained the city itself, he well knew that any and all repairs would eventually fall upon him as he sat on the floor, half inside the wall of a long corridor as he moaned continuously with the dissatisfaction at the work of those whom had left the city only three days earlier after being called back to Earth for some other assignment. '_Pain in the ass, idiotic…_' He mumbled to himself as he once again repaired the inept maintenance work. As the power in the system he was repairing once again started flowing through the city, he fell out of the wall with exhaustion before looking around, to make sure no one saw him before he sealed the panel closed and took a deep sigh of relief until a voice called out over the internal communications channels calling himself and Colonel Sheppard to the command centre. Laughing at the walls like a mad man, he picked up the equipment he had been working with before he made his way towards the command centre as he stopped by the side of the Civilian Commander of the facility, Richard Woolsey as Colonel Shepard stepped at his side.

"What is it now?" Rodney yawned.

"A vessel has just appeared out of… I don't know, it wasn't Hyperspace. It came to a full stop six inches from the central tower" Replied Woolsey.

"What? That's impossible" McKay grumbled.

"Because of it's location, we can not raise the city shields nor fire weapons without damaging the city itself. Moments ago, we received a text message that whom ever is onboard wants to speak with you Rodney"

Sighing with almost exhaustion, McKay leaned towards the console before him as he activated the transmitters and spoke with a tired voice.

"This Doctor Rodney McKay of Atlantis, please back your ship away to a safe distance and identify yourselves"

Slowly, the monitors in Atlantis command centre shut down one by one until seemingly out of no where, a transporter beam activated as the officers in the command centre instantly raised their weapons as a beautiful young woman materialised inside what appeared too be a force field, projected from within the city itself. Recognising her instantly, Rodney McKay walked down the steps as she looked around the much large command centre with a smile as Shepard ordered his men to lower their weapons.

"Jennifer?" McKay said with a smile.

"Hello Rodney, it's been a long time. Colonel Shepard, and you must be Richard Woolsey. IT is a pleasure sir… forgive the intrusion into your impressive city, but I need your help once again"


	2. Shades of Gray

Stargate Trilogy

Part Two:

Chapter Two:

Shades of Grey

Sat in the large briefing room overlooking the command centre of the much larger city, Jennifer was in almost awe of the city in which she sat without her personal guard, however her powerful vessel maintained a weapons lock on the central tower along with an emergency transporter lock and an open channel. Sat at the head of the large wooden table, Richard Woolsey, the commander of the city itself kept an open mind as she spoke with a soft tone yet a hint of mistrust for him and the Tau'ri.

"… So finally, after completing a shakedown of the Sentinel, we returned home and that is when we saw this…"

Picking a small silver box from the pocket on her jacket sleeve, Jennifer slid it across the table. As it stopped in the centre, a large holographic display appeared in the room revealing sensor data taken from her command ship itself as the command staff of Atlantis looked on with shock at the destruction of a powerful fleet around them.

"What happened?" Woolsey said sternly.

"They where ambushed by several of your… 304 Class cruisers along with several Goa'uld designed motherships"

"I thought your fleet was powerful" Said a husky voice from the far end of the table.

"It was, apparently Ronan the Tau'ri have a new class of vessel they don't want anyone to know about. From what we could ascertain… that ship leapt in last…"

Standing slowly, Jennifer seemed to almost touch the holograms before them and zoom into a certain section by stretching out the images before her as a hyperspace window appeared followed by what seemed to be a new variant of BC-304 class ship. Stunned by what he saw, Rodney stood and looked closer at the image as he spoke the words everyone in the room was apparently thinking.

"What the hell is that? It looks like Wraith technology"

"We analysed the sensor data and came to the same conclusion, it is. That is why we are here…"

Slowly, Woolsey looked away from the sensor data as Jennifer walked to his side as she spoke.

"But then, you already knew that… didn't you Woolsey?"

"I was… under the impression that this vessel was not yet active" He said slowly, with regret.

"I know Woolsey, we know more then you think"

"So how the hell did you get your hands on Wraith tech, enough to upgrade a 304?"

"Several years ago, Earth herself came under attack from a new class of Wraith Hive ships, powered by a Z.P.M, my sister dispatched several of our cruisers to assist Earth… as once told you, but as you know Shepard, Atlantis arrived first and with your help, it was destroyed. Very quickly, your military moved in and salvaged what they could. Large portions of the ship survived, enough to back-engineer and learn how to adapt their tech with your own… that ship is the culmination of that tech. tech which was used in the attack on my fleet and capture my city"

"What?" Woolsey barked.

"Olympus, has fallen Mister Woolsey. It is now in the possession of the Tau'ri after it was moved to an unknown location"

"If Olympus was taken, why are you here, really Miss Tate, why are you here now?" Woolsey said harshly.

"I have lots of experience with Starship operations and combat, I even managed to get a hold of some of your reports on the Wraith and their tactics, but a BC-304 upgraded with Z.P.M powered Hive-Ship technology is beyond not only my knowledge, but that of my crew. Who ever designed that ship is undoubtedly in control of my home city right now…"

"Jennifer, where is your sister?" Tayla said with concern.

Her head lowered slightly as she took a deep breath and let out a slight sigh as she spoke.

"She was in the City when it was taken Tayla, I do not know, she is strong and would not give up without a fight. My guess, she is dead by now along with the City Council and anyone who put up a fight. You have too understand, there was over 5'000 people in that city including children, many more where killed when your… fleet attacked mine. I gathered together all the ships we had left and searched for the only ones that my sister could trust. Several days ago, the Sentinel encountered the USS Hammond…"

"Carter's ship" Replied Woolsey. "Did you attack them?"

"I thought about it! Many of my crew wanted to vaporise that ship. But she was badly damaged in an attack by the Lucian Alliance, almost dead in space. My four remaining ships set up a defensive perimeter around her while the crew made repairs, Colonel Carter is… my guest onboard the Sentinel. She led us here… willingly"

"You mean Carter is your prisoner!" Ronan said harshly.

"No Dex, she isn't. She is safe and will remain that way. Once we have my City back Carter will be free to leave, her choice not mine" Jennifer said sternly.

"And if your City has been destroyed?"

"_RODNEY!_" Shepard barked.

"It is a fare question Colonel Shepard. Carter is free too return to her ship unharmed. We will then gather up our forces… and move on. But know this, if any more of my people are harmed… I guarantee you this, I will not be able to control my people's anger and calls for retribution against Earth" Jennifer said darkly.

"If Earth is attacked, what remains of your fleet will be hunted down and brought to justice Miss Tate" Woolsey said.

"I know, let's hope it doesn't come to that. Please, help me put an end to this war before it begins. Help me find my City and reclaim it, after which we will move to a new location and you will not hear from us again, I give you my word" Jennifer said politely.

"Wait a minute, you said 'Several Days Ago' you encountered the Hammond, how the hell did you get out here so fast?" Rodney said quickly.

"I was just about to say that!" Shepard smiled.

"Let's just say, the Sentinel is a lot faster then anything you have, with the exception of Atlantis and her… '_Wormhole-Drive_' of course. It is a very long story people and my time is short. Mister Woolsey, in the interest of peace between us, I request the assistance of Colonel Shepard and his team too be assigned to my vessel for the purpose of locating and the recovery my missing home city"

"And if I say no?" Woolsey sighed.

"Then I will leave you and Atlantis in peace. But what you may be unaware of Mister Woolsey, several months ago… my sister contacted both Colonels Carter and Mitchell, she began negotiations with them, negotiations that if successful… would one day result in the Alliance we once put forward. You can not even begin to imagine what we can offer you Richard, if I may called you Richard?"

"Of course. And I was not made aware of this" He said with shock.

"It was classified beyond top-secret. Some of my people have… family back on Earth, family that we wish to connect with as we have with the other worlds of our Allies, Allies who are now demanding answers on what happened to our City. That war I spoke of Woolsey, our Alliance is vast and formed with species who are as powerful as we once where… Earth, Earth could not fend off an attack if our Alliance decides to walk down that path"

For hours, they continued with their delicate talks, talks which could either led to war with the powerful Alliance or the possibility of forming a new and much larger Alliance until finally it was agreed that Atlantis Recon Team One would join the crew of the Sentinel in the search for the lost City itself and more importantly for Atlantis, the possibility of forming a new friendship with a not so distant ancestor.

Equipping themselves with the standard weapons for an away mission, Colonel Shepard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Tayla, Ronan and Richard Woolsey materialised on the bridge of the Sentinel, much to the shock of Colonel Carter as she stood and walked towards them with as mile on her face.

"John, Rodney, Tayla, Ronan…"She said in turn. "Richard, what are you doing here?"

"We have new information Carter. Helm, set course for the Milkyway Galaxy, maximum speed. Our City has been spotted" Jennifer said with a look of shock in her eyes.

"Where?" Replied Bourne.

"Who is he?" Rodney said quickly.

"I am Colonel Jack Bourne, Commander of the Sentinel" He said with anger towards the visitors. "Need I remind you people. This is not my idea, I would have taken Atlantis as payment, but Jenny has a way of… getting through to me"

"Jenny?" Rodney smile.

"Jack is… my fiancé Rodney" Jennifer said with a smile.

"So you're the one!" He laughed. "She's not stopped talking about you for a long time"

"Him?" Shepard said, almost moaning.

"Yes sir, and that makes you Shepard, Tayla and the big fellow, you must be Ronan Dex. Juliana has also mentioned you sir" Jack said with a slight smile.

Nodding slightly, Ronan looked around as twelve heavily armed security officers walked towards them with their weapons raised as for a moment, they looked at Jennifer in shock as she spoke firmly.

"Relinquish your weapons, I give you my word you will not be harmed"

"Not a chance in hell!" Shepard said harshly as they raised their weapons.

"John, you really have no choice in this matter. My people have twelve highly powerful energy rifles aimed at each of you, although set to stun… it will hurt if like hell if you are shot. I trust you, now you trust me. Relinquish your weapons, I'll escort you to some quarters we set up where you can read up on what has happened since. Carter, follow us please. Jack, assume command"

Nodding slightly, Jack sat back down in his command chair as Colonel Carter stepped at her side while Shepard and his team relinquished their weapons however reluctantly, it was made clear that their weapons would be returned when they needed them and for their own safety, they would continue to obey the rules laid out for them. They would be allowed a certain freedom within the ship however, only within certain areas of the vessel and always with a guard, something they all agreed on. Entering the large quarters, the security team remained outside as Jennifer stepped in the room with the team of six Tau'ri, walking towards a window, McKay and Carter looked stunned as they saw for the first time the swirling white tunnel of energy. Quickly, McKay turned towards Jennifer as he remained silent.

"No Rodney, you are not seeing things… this vessel has been equipped with a new type of propulsion system. The standard Hyperspace generators have been… upgraded with a new technology"

"W-W-What… umm… what is it? How is this even possible?" McKay said, almost lost for words.

"I've never seen that before, Rodney lost for words. It's refreshing!" Shepard laughed.

"We call it… Trans-Dimensional Drive. It will… take far to long to explain, but we should reach the last known position of the City in two days. I suggest you all read up on what has happened, if you need any help understanding the equations, I'm sure my assistant will be willing to help" Jennifer laughed as she looked at McKay and Carter.

"Assistant?" McKay said with a deep sigh.

The last time they met, Jennifer was a young woman of barely 18 years old and her growing intellect was almost beyond his own as he know knew that she could have even surpassed his own intellect, although slightly angered by the possibility of no longer being the most intelligent person onboard the ship he could not help but feel a slight hint of pride in the young woman who stood before him and for the first time, he looked at her as a woman and not the girl he once knew.

Slowly stepped towards the door, it slid open as a young girl entered, barely sixteen years old and dressed in the same uniform as the rest of the crew as she approached McKay and held out her hand with a respectful handshake as she spoke.

"You have got to be Rodney McKay, Doctor Tate has described you perfectly" She said with a smile.

"Doctor?" McKay said with shock.

"I got my forth PhD two months ago Rodney, I'm working on my next two… Charlie here is one of our brightest young minds and who knows, she may even surpass me one day" Jennifer said with pride in her young assistant.

"She sounds like Rodney" Ronan whispered to Shepard.

"Well, people I should be in Engineering I still have lots of work. If you need anything do not be afraid to ask Charlie. Oh, Charlie… go easy on them" Jennifer said with a wink as she left the room.

"Okay, where to be begin…" She said as she folded her arms and looked up at McKay almost mocking him as he stood before her.

For a brief moment, Carter, Ronan and Shepard looked at the two of them before they looked at each other with a laughter in their eyes as they all saw the sae thing, she was basically looking at McKay as he looked at Zelenka.

The hours past slowly as they scoured the small section of the Sentinel database they had been granted access too. Much to Charlie's amusement, she could see the look of frustration in McKay's eyes as he seemed to be having some difficulty with the database itself until finally a breakthrough was made. Combined with the sample of the database taken from Atlantis, they where able to correlate the information and discover a possible truth about what was happening in their home galaxy as Shepard and Ronan seemed to have fallen asleep many hours ago.

Taking a break from his studies, McKay decided that he would take a walk through the areas of the ship he was allowed to enter with a large Sentinel security officer monitoring his every step as he finally entered what appeared to be the ship's mess-hall. Walking towards a shelf, he poured himself a cup of coffee before he turned and saw Jennifer sat in the furthest corner with her Fiancé Jack. Smiling slightly to himself, he walked towards them as the security guard took a seat next to the door and placed his weapon on the table as McKay stood at their side.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all Doctor McKay" Jack Bourne said politely.

It seemed strange to the Atlantis scientist as he knew that some of the people from the sister city of his own had originally descended from Earth and more specifically the United Kingdom, a large trace of their English heritage could be heard in their voices yet it seemed to have evolved separately and incorporated inflections from the many species they had encountered and lived with however, even during this time, they where as polite as he could imagine.

"May I sit?"

"Actually, I should be on the bridge. Good to meet you Doctor, Jenny I'll catch up with you later"

"Of course" Jennifer said with an amazing smile which lit up the room with a warm glow as he Fiancé left the mess-hall.

Sitting in the chair before Jennifer, McKay took another look around the room as he spoke politely.

"This ship, it is amazing. And I do not say that often Jennifer, Charlie says that you helped design it?"

"Designed the upgrades. Weapons, shields, transporters… new engines. We've been working on her for years" She said with pride.

"You know Jennifer, my offer still stands. Once this is over, come back with me to Atlantis, we could really use someone like you back there"

"Don't you mean '_YOO_' could? I spoke with Carter a few times on the way out to Atlantis… you need too cut Zelenka some slack Rodney, he seems like a good man"

"I know Jennifer. He needs more focus, speaking of assistants… Charlie is incredibly brilliant" McKay said quickly before he sipped his coffee.

"I know" She said with pride once more. "I've known her for her entire life. She is amazingly intelligent. Two years ago, I was working on the new inner-mix ratio for the new engine design and when I presented it to Julia, Charlie must have seen it. Instantly, she tore holes in my equations due too a mistake that no one saw. Publicly, a thirteen year old girl called me out and embarrassed me in front of everyone. It had never happened before, I was very embarrassed. But I looked it over and she was right, two days later I spoke with her parents as I recognised her for she could be and they allowed her to work with me, part time of course…"

"Of course" McKay laughed as he leaned backwards in his chair and folded his arms.

"… After about a week, she her parents pulled her from her schooling at her request and she was allowed to work with me even longer. She has an amazing mind Rodney, she is one in a generation and her intellect is growing on a daily basis. She already holds one PhD…"

Laughing slightly, McKay sipped his coffee as she gave him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing" He smiled.

"I said something that obviously made you laugh Rodney, what is it?"

"Juliana said the same thing to me almost five years ago, about you"

"I did not know that. But, Charlie is much brighter. In two years time, she'll be after my job… I can actually see that day coming. She still has a lot she needs to learn though. I can see her becoming one of the leaders of our people"

"You're proud of her I can see that. Who are her parents?" He said with interest.

"Her mother is our Chief Medical Officer, she sits on the Civilian Council. Her father is one of our most prominent Engineers who help design this ship in her original configuration, before the upgrade"

"Civilian Council?" He said slowly.

"Our Council is divided into two categories, Military which Julia heads, and the Civilian Council. When in session, both Councils act as one however when separate… you get the idea" She smiled.

"Sounds familiar. Isn't there ever a conflict between the two?"

"Only once, making contact with your people. As decedents of Earth, the civilian council wanted to make contact with earth, but Julia disagreed and was eventually overturned buy the civilian council whom outnumbers the military side. Something that we all instantly regretted" She said with sadness. "Point of interest, I was for the Alliance with earth. Being part Tau'ri, I believe that I have family on earth, family that I wished to know. You and your people are only here now because we need your help. I know what I said earlier Rodney, but I believe that having Tau'ri on this ship is a mistake. As commander of this ship, Jack overruled me"

"I thought you where on the council, don't you have a major say in the way things run?" He replied, slowly choosing his words.

"Yes, but I sit on the Civilian Council, the youngest member to date. In the absence of my sister and as commander of our Flagship Ship, Jack is head of the military council…" She said with regret.

"I thought your father was a General?"

"He was. His ship was destroyed during the attack on our fleet, he died in the Med-bay, in my arms two days ago. Let me get one thing straight Rodney, if my sister and the council has been killed by your people… I won't be able to control the military aspect of this vessel or her crew…" Slowly, she leaned towards him and whispered so the guard could not hear her. "My authority is limited on this ship, Jack has backed me up on everything so far. If I make the wrong mistake…"

"I understand" He whispered.

"No, you don't Rodney. Your people are in danger if I fail. Who do you think they will take it out on? We lost twelve people during the attack on our city, many of them our most respected civilians… it is one of those deaths that put me on the council in the first place. You _MUST_ warn your people Rodney, go and warn them now"

His face turned pale as he looked at the honesty and a hint of fear in her eyes. When she first met him, she had almost fallen in love with him at first sight perhaps because of his towering intellect or as she once put it to Juliana, '_He was like a lost puppy who craved attention_'. Nodding slightly, he picked up his cup of coffee from the table before him and walked towards the pot on the far side as he refilled the coffee before rejoining the large guard as he told them he was going back to rejoin his people while she stood with a nervous smile on her face, uncertain about the future especially as everyone seemed to look at her for the answers, answers she did not and could not have.


	3. The Search

Stargate Trilogy

Part Two:

Chapter Three:

The Search

Privately alerting his team of what Jennifer had told him in confidence, Ronan and Shepard kept their eyes on their guards as the Tau'ri team where finally led back onto the bridge by the brilliant young Charlie and the many armed guards which surrounded them. Standing from the command seat, Jack Bourne stepped forwards and politely greeted them as Jennifer stepped to his side while McKay nodded slightly as the helm officer spoke.

"Sir, we've entered the home galaxy. Course set for the last known coordinates of the city itself"

"Thank you Lieutenant. Colonel Carter, we are unfamiliar with this region of space. Any input you or your people have on this area would be greatly appreciated" Jennifer said politely.

"Of course. It is largely uninhabited, several earth-like planets capable of sustaining life. Last reports from the Tok'Ra stated that a small community of refugees had taken one of the planets, of the Stargate Network as a home. If you don't mind Lieutenant… I could give you the coordinates?"

"Colonel?" Frankie said to the Commander of the ship.

"Of course Colonel Carter"

Stepping towards the navigation section of the helm, she input a series of coordinates which was thoroughly checked by the ships computer and the helm officer before she looked up and nodded to her commander as she spoke.

"We could be there in twenty minutes. Intergalactic drive has been deactivated, bringing the secondary drive online… now!"

"Secondary Drive?" McKay smiled.

"Trans-Galactic is… well, very fast Rodney, however if used while inside the galaxy we'll overshoot the mark by light-years" Charlie said, mocking him once again.

With the course set and engaged, Jennifer paced up and down the bridge with her hands joined behind her back as she mumbled silently to herself, something she always did when stressed and today was no different as Charlie sat at the navigation console, her annoyance at her superior growing with each time she passed her and checked the readouts for herself, until finally she stood and stopped Jennifer in her tracks.

"Why don't you sit down at Nav-Console Doctor? You're driving me NUTS with all the pacing and humming"

"Calm down Charlie, you know that it helps me focus" Jennifer smiled.

"It drives me damned Crazy…" Charlie complained.

Slowly looking down her assistant, the young woman who may one day replace her or work along side her as an equal, she apologised before Jack laughed slightly as he spoke.

"When we drop back into normal space, how long will it take to activate the cloak Doctor?"

"One point Zero-Five seconds Colonel…" Charlie smiled as she turned towards him.

"An eternity in which that Advanced 304 will lock onto us, and put holes in us before we can change position" Jennifer said with a deep sigh.

"Can't you activate the cloak before you exit?" Shepard said, as if to ask what the rest was thinking.

"If I read these readings correctly John, the unstable vortex will nullify the cloak, or we'll destroy the ship" Carter said as she looked at a console at her side.

"Very good Carter" Charlie mocked. "However, I have a plan to… nullify that effect. If we drop into normal space close to or inside the atmosphere of the gas giant, the slight radiation from the planet will negate their sensors for around five seconds during which time we can cloak and alter position"

"Assuming we don't ignite the local hydrogen, the resulting explosion would echo around the planet igniting the atmosphere…" McKay grumbled.

"And a new star would be born, I know McKay. However, I have already calculated the safest possible entry point, we'll be fine. After which, you will go to the drop-bay and leave the vessel in a jumper under cloak" Charlie said with yet another mocking tone in her voice.

"Speaking of which guys, we should be leaving for the launch bay" Jennifer smiled. "Shepard, since you are qualified on the Jumpers… I'm going to need you to pilot the ship"

"I thought you'd never ask" Shepard said with a large smile.

"Wait, he's never flown one of your ships in combat at least" Woolsey sighed.

"Mister Woolsey, I am a qualified pilot myself. Nevertheless, if that 304 spots us, they'll launch their 302 fighters, Shepard knows them. He's the best one to be in the front seat… besides, I'll have my hands full trying to locate the city. He'll do fine" Jennifer said with a harsh tone in her voice. "I'll need you up here as liaison between my team and the ship. Shepard, Carter, Ronan, Tayla and McKay, let's go… we have little time and I need to brief you on the new designs"

"Your team?" Shepard grumbled.

"Yes John… this is _MY_ mission. That is my City, this is _MY_ ship and those are _MY _Jumpers you will be flying. Any complaints take it up with my sister… am I clear people?"

Running his hand down the smooth lines of the silver ship, Shepard looked up as Jennifer and the rest of the team walked towards him as a slight smile crept over her face as she spoke.

"If you're going to screw my ship John, the exhaust ports are at the rear. Should we come back later?"

"Funny!" He grumbled.

Laughing, Jennifer activated the rear door as the team lowered their heads and entered the vessel, although similar to the vessels they where familiar with the ceiling was lower as the vessel itself was much more compact in design which allowed for more agility during combat. With the engine and weapons pods deployed the smaller ship boasted similar weapons then the design he was used too however, below both the pilot and co-pilot seats where a new addition to the weapons arsenal of two small forwards facing plasma cannons which where sunk back into the forward hull of the ship to give a sleek and uninterrupted appearance to the ship itself. The cockpit of the ship although it looked the same as those he was used too piloting, looked slightly different which mirrored the console designs of the City itself.

To Shepard it seemed as if he was taken back to flight school as Jennifer stood at his side and explained the new controls at speeds which would make McKay's head spin and explode until finally the call was given, the ship had successfully entered the atmosphere of the Gas Giant and sensor data had been displayed on the console next to him as she sat down in the silver coloured chair while McKay stepped at her side with a large grin upon his face.

"Why do you call this a 'Drop-Bay?'" McKay said slowly.

"Rodney, I hope you didn't eat the big lunch earlier" Shepard said as the system activated.

"With the new design, the engines are larger, more powerful. We had to sacrifice space of the rear Jumper-Bay… but, this ship can operate with a smaller crew so we ditched some of the crew quarters and put in the much needed second bay…"

"Those are _NOT_ bay doors before us!" McKay moaned.

With a large smile on his face, Shepard looked up at Rodney as his eyes drifted towards the deck as McKay's eyes opened wide with fear at what was about to happen.

"Sorry Rodney!" Jennifer laughed.

"_OHH SHIT!_" McKay gasped as he held his breath.

Like a bullet from a gun, the tiny vessel was ejected from the large cruiser by compression alone as the ship instantly dropped into the clouds of the gas giant below. It seemed as if his stomach was left on the ship high above as he almost lost his large lunch too the console before him while the small ancient craft disappeared from sight and the console before the Colonel lit up with the display from the sensor readout at his right side.

"Warn me next time!" McKay said as he gulped his lunch back down.

"I DID!" Jennifer laughed.

Exiting the gas giant, and not McKay at her left side. The ship entered open space hidden from view as they turned towards a small ocean moon which slowly appeared high before them as sensor data appeared on the console before the young woman. Slowly, she looked towards the pilot as anger spread across her face while she spoke.

"There… that is your… mystery ship Shepard!" Jennifer growled with hatred.

"What the hell?" Said a voice from the rear cabin, the voice of Ronan Dex.

The ship was defenceless, hanging in space with her shields off-line and her weapons powered down. Jennifer knew instantly that she had one chance of destroying that ship as the plasma weapons installed on the ship had been specifically designed with their own energy source and could fire through the cloak as she looked at the pilot-override controls on her console. But no, if that vessel was destroyed and if the city's inhabitants where still alive she knew that they wouldn't be for long.

"You know, that advanced Wraith cruiser could see a cloaked Puddle Jumper?" Shepard said slowly. And I wouldn't advise attacking Jennifer…"

"How did you know?" She sighed.

"I would do the same thing in your position"

"Of course. Thank you John, wait… what the… _YES!_ thank you Julia!" She smiled widely. "Picking up the City on sensors, detecting an emergency beacon… it's coming from that moon directly ahead. Piping it through the speakers"

'_This is an Emergency short range beacon on an encoded Alliance frequency… My name is Colonel Juliana Tate to any and ALL Alliance forces. This city has been taken over by hostile forces and removed from our homeworld… Any action taken by this City is direct violation of Established Treaties with you. Please do not hold myself nor my people responsible for this action. Verification code is as follows on sub channel. Repeat…_'

"Colonel? I thought you said her rank was General?" McKay moaned.

"After our last encounter, this message was recorded almost right away. She probably didn't have time too amend it, just activate the beacon. At least we know one thing she was alive when the city was invaded. John, set a course for that moon"

"If I do, the city will detect us"

"Trust me John, I redesigned their sensors. I also designed a few backdoors into the system a few years ago. I doubt they found them all"

"Not bad. Setting course for the oceanic moon" Shepard nodded.

"Now we just have to get inside. Once there, we get to my Lab right away, I have some… equipment that will be useful"

Gently sliding into the atmosphere of the oceanic world, the great and ancient city came into view almost right away as the Atlantis team looked out with a faint smile upon their faces as McKay made the obvious comparison about it looking like their home city from such an altitude, much to the annoyance of the lead Scientist of this particular city. Gently floating past the city itself, it was clear that the main systems where off-line and running on back-up power as McKay once again looked over her shoulder as he spoke.

"It's almost dead in the water"

"Yes, once the beacon was activated, the City itself begun to shut down all essential systems. They probably didn't want to land here, but this was the only place before the city died in space" Jennifer said with a smile.

"Okay Doctor Tate, this is your city. I doubt they will open the main hanger doors. Where do we go?" Carter said, finally speaking after the short flight.

"Is this city equipped with what would now be an underwater Jumper bay?" Shepard said with a smile.

"Underwater? No, however… there is an auxiliary hanger bay on the west pier. Assuming it wasn't damaged in the attack from orbit, we could slip in there"

"Jennifer, look…" Shepard pointed.

On the window before them, the head-up-display activated and zoomed into a heavily damaged section of the city. Slowly, she stood with her jaw wide open from shock as one of the smaller towers had been destroyed by what appeared to be an internal explosion. Anger swelled within her as she slammed her fist down onto her console as she spoke.

"Shit! Tower twenty-seven, level twenty… section five…" She said as her anger built up.

"What?"

"The Council Chambers Colonel Carter, they've been destroyed. Shepard, check the sensors… are there any signs of organic matter in the debris?"

"Picking up Organic residue inside…" McKay said as he looked over his shoulder. "… Looks like the remains of forty people where inside, I'm sorry Jennifer"

"Don't be McKay! Let's hope it was whoever took this city. The council is made up of the heads of our Allies, Civilians and Military Staff… including my mother and sister"

"All of your family sat on the council?" Tayla said slowly.

"Everyone except my brother and father" Jennifer said, pushing her anger and tears deep down inside.

"You have a brother?" McKay said in shock.

"He's only twelve. He wants to join the military like Julia and our father. We can do nothing from here, Shepard… head for the Auxiliary Jumper Bay. My Lab is a good distance walk, I know a quicker way"

"Please tell me, that you are talking about the Transporter Network?" McKay moaned.

"No, that would alert the Central Tower Rodney, I'm surprised that you of all people wouldn't know that" She growled, deeply.

"I was afraid you would say that. I assume those weapons of yours have suppressors? Better use them, Ronan, put your weapon away and Take Shepard's side-arm… the sound of that gun will alert anyone nearby"

Moving away from the damaged tower, the cloaked Jumper made its way towards the auxiliary hanger bay on the west pier as control had been overtaken by the delicate docking procedure. Coming too rest below the water-line, a small door slide open from the hull of the city as the jumper moved sideways and slipped inside while the water itself appeared to be held back by a force field before the doors slide closed and sealed while a small tunnel moved towards the rear of the jumper and locked in place. For a moment only the sound of the seal activating filled the tiny craft until the rear door instantly opened and the team aimed their weapons at the empty space behind them. Nodding slightly, Jennifer led her infiltration team inside her City as she picked a weapon from under one of the benches on which Ronan sat. Instantly recognising her touch the weapon sprang into life silently as it powered up and encoded itself to her own unique grip and D.N.A sequence as the large and deadly warrior from the Pegasus Galaxy looked on with a slight smile.

Looking down the barrel of the Bull-Pop designed weapon she kept her gaze before her as the team followed her footsteps almost exactly. First Ronan and McKay followed by Tayla and Carter, while bringing up the rear of the small group was Shepard as they made their way through the winding corridors of the great city. Avoiding the many patrols of the invading force by pushing between the walls, they finally entered what appeared to be an almost destroyed laboratory where Jennifer had spent most of her adult life working. Once again, anger grew within her as she looked around at the destroyed consoles and ransacked room, even her most personal belongings had been smashed or thrown against the walls or onto the floor.

"Isn't anything sacred to you guys?" She mumbled.

"Doctor Tate, why are we here?" Carter whispered.

"Patience Colonel. I just hope they didn't my recent research…"

Slowly, Jennifer looked at a half burnt picture of an old man as she smiled slightly and picked it up before dusting it off and placing it carefully on the bench at her side as she spoke.

"My Grandfather, he was the lead researcher of '_Project Stardance_' and my inspiration for becoming a scientist. He figured out how to activate the Stargate which allowed us to explore the galaxy… much as Doctor Jackson did decades later"

"If I remember the file correctly, that was Professor Harold Watkins" Shepard smiled. "I read the file"

"Very good John. Old Harry forged our first friendship treaty" She smiled with pride. "He was an inspiration for many"

"Doctor Tate…" Tayla whispered.

"Of course, this way Gentlemen and Ladies…"

Running her fingertips over the photo once more, she turned and walked towards a console on the wall. With a large smile, she typed in a series of commands in what looked like a console much like the rest, but slowly a small door silently slid open as she motioned the team inside before the door slid closed. Detecting her ATA gene and her unique DNA sequence, the lights activated slowly inside what appeared as a large room filled with computer consoles, however, it was not the computer consoles which caught the attention of the team from Atlantis, it was what was on the walls surrounding them. As if chronologically dated and categorised by species, the walls where lined with weapons ranging from 1930s pistols, rifles and machine guns to energy weapons from a dozen species, some of which the team recognised as Carter spoke slowly.

"That's a Tollan side arm"

"Yes it is. A Goa'uld Zat'Nik'Tel and Staff Weapon and a few other weapons you may recognise, or not. I call this '_The Vault_' My private sanctuary away from everything where my real work is carried out. There… that is what we need…"

Pointing towards one of the walls before her, she walked towards a display and picked off the wall small rifle-like weapons before handing them out to the team before her and finally picking off the wall what appeared to be darkened glasses and handed the first pear to Shepard as he examined them.

"I know they look cooler, but why?" He said.

"Just, put them on John. You'll see"

The instant he put them on over his eyes, a holographic display appeared before him as he looked around with a large smile upon his face, like a child in candy store as he spoke out loud.

"This is _AMAZING! _McKay, look at me for a moment" He smiled.

"What?" McKay moaned as he looked back at him.

"Hold that, it's perfect. Temperature, distance, tactical status… even the geographical layout… it's all here before my eyes"

"Yes. Similar to what you call '_A Life-Signs Detector_' I also read a file Shepard. Tactical glasses, when used in cooperation with the weapon I gave you, it will even display the best place for a tactical hit" Jennifer said with a smile.

"Impressive, I'll take a thousand" John smiled as he took them off and examined them.

Handing out the glasses to each team member she smiled with pride in herself as she instructed them on how to operate the equipment and that even a person without the ATA gene can operate the equipment, once they had been calibrated for that specific person.

"… And they look stylish too" Jennifer smiled.

For a moment, her voice trailed off as Ronan walked towards a console, reaching under the console he drew his own sidearm as he pressed it against the bottom jaw of the person he pulled out from under the console, a shivering and frightened young boy.

"Ronan! Put him down" Jennifer yelled as she walked towards them quickly.

As he lowered the young boy onto the ground, Jennifer and the young boy wrapped their arms around each other as she stroked his hair with tears in her eyes, tears of happiness as she spoke.

"Harry, I'm glad you're okay"

"Who-Who are they?" He stammered.

"It's okay, they're with me. They are going to help us. They are from Atlantis" She smiled.

"Are you sure?" He said with fear.

"Yes. This is Ronan Dex, John Shepard, Tayla, Sam Carter and this is McKay"

"Rodney McKay? The brilliant Scientist you spoke about?" Harry said quickly.

"I wouldn't say brilliant" Shepard laughed.

"You said that I am Brilliant?" McKay said with pride.

"Something like that. Harry, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"When the soldiers came, I was in your Lab, I'm sorry… I know I shouldn't be. But I was working on my school work. I heard shooting and shouting, so I hid in here" He said quickly.

"It's okay…really, it's okay. Where is Julia and the others?"

"I don't know. I used Grandpa's old access codes and-and broke into the internal sensors. Jennifer, they didn't beam in. they came in through the second gate without us knowing"

"Smart Kid" Shepard said to Carter.

"It runs in the family Shepard. Wait, how is that even possible without the primary gate activating?" McKay asked quickly.

"I overheard the man in charge. They found it Jennifer, they found Stardancer"

Her face instantly turned into stone as she looked down at her younger brother with fear. Stardancer was the original codename for the connecting gate on Earth, a gate which operated differently from the rest of the Stargate network as it could only be connected to what they called the Auxiliary gate without anyone in the main tower knowing, the gate they all thought was destroyed almost a century ago during the second world war.

"Oh my god!" She said slowly.

"What does this mean?" Ronan replied.

"It means that there is a direct connection between Earth and Avalon" Jennifer said with shock.

"What is Avalon?"

"That Colonel Carter, was the ancient name for this city. The Earth gate can remain open for as long as needed…"

"Meaning thousands of soldiers can through at any time" Ronan said darkly.

"That defies all we know about Wormhole Physics" Carter and McKay said unison.

"Stardancer… operates on a different principle then the rest of the network Doctors, it can remain open as long as power runs through it, Janus devised it that way. We have a _MAJOR _problem"

"So we shut down the second gate before we retake the central tower… easy!" Shepard said.

"It's possible, but we'll need help Shepard. Lots of it… it's going to be difficult, but I think I know where I can get it" She smiled darkly.


	4. Personal Demons

Stargate Trilogy

Part Two:

Chapter Four:

Personal Demons

Pain ripped through her body as she hung off of the floor she could feel at the limit of her toes the icy cold metallic ground as freezing water ran off her body and dripped into the every growing puddle beneath her as she felt increasing pain in her shoulders as she was held off the ground. It seemed like days as she was held up in the air by her wrists which had been bound to a metallic bar high above her head as she shivered almost uncontrollably from the freezing temperatures which ravaged her body. Finally her vision cleared as her head swayed and finally fell forwards with a slight crack of her neck as a deep and dark male voice spoke through the darkness which terrified her as she tried to struggle once again against the restraints.

"Ahh finally she is awake. Alert the Colonel and we can begin again"

"Yes sir" A second voice out through the darkness.

The sound of footsteps circling around her made her once again attempt to move away from the sound while a brilliant white light exploded into existence above her as the faintest hint of heat radiated over her almost frozen form. Moments later, light once again exploded into the room as a door slid open and figure entered the room before the door slid closed while a voice echoed through the room once again.

"I thought you would never awaken, to bad. You have been unconscious for fourteen hours. Welcome back, you must be thirsty… tell me what I need to know, and I will let you drink"

"Screw… you" Her voice croaked past her almost unbearable thirst.

"Ohh, that is not very nice for someone in your position General Tate. Now, give me the access codes for the main computer… who knows, I may just let you live"

"Never" She mumbled.

"As you wish. Then if not for me, for your people. I have thousands of your people locked away all over this most impressive city… I can not guarantee their safety for long. The males of this city are strong and impressive, they will make excellent slaves for the Naquadah mines… the women, well… I know a few Jaffa slave traders who would pay a heavy price for them. Tell me though general, what would you do to save your sister from a lifetime of that kind of slavery?" He smiled as he circled her slowly.

Her eyes tried to trace him as he circled her slowly as if taking in every curve of her battered and bruised body as she hung from the ceiling without any clothing until finally he stopped before as he grabbed her jaw and leaned in closer to her as he spoke.

"I grow tired of this General Tate. Give me the information or you never find your people again, including… your daughter. Ohh, I see that I now caught your attention general. You thought that I did not know about her?"

Summoning up every last ounce of her strength, she spoke harshly as she glared deeply into his eyes.

"You harm her, there will not be a single place in this or any other galaxy in which you can hide from me. I _WILL_ kill you Wallace…" She growled.

Laughing slightly, he leaned in closer to her, he took a slight breath as if he was to speak before her head flew forwards and impacted on the bridge of his nose hard, causing it to crack and bleed as he fell backwards from the force. Instantly one of his men stepped forwards as he staggered to his feet and laughed darkly as he tasted the blood flowing from his nose before he grabbed a long metallic stick from the hands of his officer and walked towards her as she raised her head in triumph. Pushing the '_Pain-Stick_' into her chest, he watched as she held in her screams of pain while her streams of energy flowed from her eyes and the slight opening between her lips. A almost cold shiver ran down his spine as her eyes locked onto his as he pressed the Goa'uld designed torture device harder into her chest nevertheless, past her own personal pain, her eyes maintained their gaze locked onto his as she smiled darkly at him while looking deep into his very soul.

"You will give me the access codes for the main computer?" He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Her body seemed to burn from the inside as the freezing water appeared to evaporate off of her naked body as she maintained her composure and her gaze deep into his soul until he finally released her from the pain he attempting to place upon her and the energy dissipated from her eyes and slight opening of her mouth while she remained with her focus upon his. It was as if she could now sense the discomfort in the room, not only for Wallace before her but from the men in the room as she spun slightly while they backed away as Wallace looked deep into her eyes and spoke.

"This is getting us no where. Have Erikson continue with his work. I want the main computers operational right away"

"Yes Colonel. And what about… her?" Replied the clearly shaken officer.

"Leave her for now… if she does not give us the command codes, we'll take them the hard way after which, she will be of no use to us"

Slowly turning Wallace walked towards the door and as it slid open once more and his men left the room, he turned back towards her as her icy-cold gaze remained locked onto him, observing his every move which sent yet another shiver down his spine as he left her alone in the room. Once she was confidant that no one was near the door, General Juliana Tate let out a blood curdling scream of pain as tears rolled down her bloodied and battered face as she wept in terror and pain.

In the hidden laboratory which Jennifer had used as her own private sanctuary, the team had accessed the internal systems of the City itself as they methodically searched the city for anything which could help them until they fell upon the horrific display of torture against General Tate. Tears flowed down Jennifer's face as she watched her own personal nemesis torture her own sister while her younger brother refused to watch the screen and cover his ears as the sounds played out over the speakers of the monitors in the room. Anger grew within Jennifer as she turned towards the first Tau'ri she saw, Colonel Carter as she grabbed her and pushed her against the nearest computer databank and yelled as Ronan and Shepard tried to pull her away.

"_NOW DO YOU SEE CARTER? WHO THE HELL IS THAT CREATURE HERE?_" Jennifer said with the purest of anger.

"I don't know Doctor…" Carter said calmly. "… I want to find out as much as you do. We're here to help you Doctor, let me go and I will do everything in my power to help"

It had appeared as if her strength had somehow been doubled as her arms remained frozen, locked against the Tau'ri Colonel while Shepard and Ronan tried to peel her off her, it was only when her frightened younger brother spoke that her hands slipped loose as her arm released her throat.

"Jenny… stop, please?" Harry pleaded.

Slowly she regained her senses as she stepped back with her entire body shaking with anger as she looked back at the monitor while her sister remained hanging from the ceiling as she wept in fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry Sam. You have no idea what that monster did to me… now he is doing worse to my sister"

"No problem, I can understand" Carter said slowly.

"Can you? Can you really Carter?" She grunted. "Of course, I read your file…"

"What?" Carter said in shock.

"Never mind. First order of business, free my sister and I think I know who can do it, but first. Harry, can you lock down the main computer with extra layer of encryption?"

"It can be done, but I'll need help" Said the young boy past his tears.

"McKay can help you. Rodney, I'm leaving you here… anyone comes through that door… shoot them. It doesn't matter who it is, stun them. We'll sort out the mess later, the rest of you come with me. We're going to need a little help from an old friend of mine"

Questioning looks came from everyone in the room as the young boy stepped in front of her with a look of fear in his eyes as he spoke.

"Jenny, I think I know who you mean… isn't that dangerous?"

"Bill knows this city better then anyone except me of course. Besides, he'll help if it gets him off those charges against him" Jennifer smiled.

"Charges?" Tayla said slowly.

"It'll take too long to explain Tayla. Grab an extra side-arm each and follow me"

It took twenty minutes for the team to pass undetected through the corridors until they finally reached what appeared to be a secured door, using a security access code she memorised from her father years ago, Jennifer deactivated the locking mechanism before she warned the team of four not to raise their weapons or voices in the room with the man she wanted to use, just let her do all of the talking. Feeling uncomfortable about the situation, they followed her lead as she entered what appeared to be a darkened room, sparsely decorated with little more then a chair, table and a bed in the corner as a voice called out from the darkness and the unmistakable form of a man stood from the chair and walked towards them slowly.

"Well, Doctor Jennifer Tate and friends, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today?"

"Hello Bill. I take it that you know what is happening?" Jennifer said softly.

"I felt the move, heard the alarms and weapons fire. Why are you here?" He said calmly yet darkly.

"I need your help Bill, the city has been overtaken by a hostile force…"

Slowly her voice trailed off as he raised a hand and looked up at the ceiling with a dark smile upon his face as he spoke with a calm and twisted half whisper.

"Yes, I know. And I also know why you are here… your mind is a closed book Jennifer, but his… is open. His thoughts are screaming out, I am surprised that you can not here them" He said as he looked at Shepard with a smile. "What is wrong Colonel John Shepard of the Atlantis Expedition, do you not believe me? And yes, I can your thoughts I can even hear you Ronan or do you prefer… '_Chewwie?_'"

"Bill, please. I need your… abilities" Jennifer pleaded.

"You have locked me away for my abilities Jennifer. Why would I assist you in recovering your sister?" Bill said calmly.

"If not for Julia, then do it for Alice… she had grown since you last saw her three years ago" Jennifer said as she walked slowly towards him.

"My daughter? Where is _SHE?_" He growled.

"Bill please, calm down. We think that Wallace has her and he is using her to get Julia to hand over the command codes. I no, we need your abilities Bill… help me save your wife and daughter" Jennifer said, much to the shock of the team at her side.

"And then what, What else is in it for me. Will I be placed back in this… dungeon of yours?"

"No Billy… I didn't want to say anything at first. But I found a way of reversing what happened… you can have a normal life again" She said with a soft smile.

"And the many voices?" He said with hope.

"Gone, all gone Billy. But right now, we need those abilities you have"

"Wait, what is happening?" Shepard said carefully.

"Yes, tell hi sister-in-law" Billy said darkly. "Tell him hw I volunteered for an experiment and when it worked, I was locked away out of the fear that I brought everyone"

"It wasn't his fault John, it was mine. After our last encounter, I found a way of pushing the human mind further then ever… Bill volunteered for the experiment, but you became unstable Bill. You almost killed four people. For the last three years I've been working on a way of reversing it… and I have. It works flawlessly…" She said with pride.

"Did you ever stop and think that it worked perfectly in the first place '_Little-Tate?_' I have had three long years to hone my abilities and think about everything of that day…"

With a smile he raised his right hand as the powerful Pegasus galaxy side-arm weapon from Ronan's hip slipped out of the holster and spun into his waiting hand before he examined it with a smile as he spoke.

"An interesting weapon Mister Dex… of course, it needs a few refinements" He bragged.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer said with shock.

"It would be difficult to explain my dear. I will join your little group only on one condition, the stay out of my way"

"Not happening" Ronan barked.

"Mister Dex, I could kill you with a single thought, all of you before you even thought about a weapon. But someone is threatening my wife and daughter… that takes precedence. Jennifer, you have my word, I will not harm anyone. If my wife and daughter are injured in anyway…" He said darkly.

"Wallace is mine Billy. Harm him, I take you down. Am I _Clear_… Major?"

"Very. I have never seen this side of you '_Little-Tate_' I like it" He smiled.

Spinning the weapon in his hand like an old western Cowboy, he placed the handle of the weapon into Ronan's hand as he smiled darkly. Seeing the look in Ronan's eyes, Jennifer stepped between the two as she shock her head softly and spoke with a dark tone in her voice.

"Ronan, not advisable… he wasn't lying when he said that he could kill you with a single thought. That is why we need him"

"A wise choice '_Little-Tate_'" He mocked.

"Stop calling me that. I am not little anymore" She grunted.

"Yep, I see that… but you will always be that little genius to me" He laughed.

"And take your eyes off my ass Billy. Let's go!"

The instant he stepped out of the room which was his almost prison for three years, it seemed as if millions of voices rushed into his mind as he passed through the force field which had been either holding the voices at bay or himself inside. His legs buckled for a brief moment until Jennifer reached out and grabbed him, in that brief moment of connection, his mind joined with hers as he stood and looked at her with shock before he nodded slightly as she smiled softly while in that briefest of moments their voices entered into each other's minds in symphony of the purest of thought.

'_You tested the serum on yourself, why?_' His mind called out.

'_I had no choice Billy. My sister loves and needs her husband, your daughter needs her father. Can you forgive me for what I have done to you?_' She said in her mind.

'_I can Jennifer, but you can not do this alone. Let me help you…_'

'_This is MY mess Billy and I will end it. I should have listened to you and the others, it was my vote that stopped us from searching for the connecting gate on Earth. Let me do this Billy, let me end this finally?_' She begged in his mind.

'_Take care of them Billy, tell Juliana that I am sorry and tell Jack that I love him. If I fail you must destroy the second gate here…_' She said with a warm feeling that filled his senses, as if she was giving him the control that he so dearly needed.

'_How Jennifer?_'

'_This is an ocean world. Dump the gate into the ocean and then leave this world. In the database hidden in a file encoded with your name is the coordinates of a world which is perfect for the city. Go there and you will all be safe, Charlie knows the coordinates… she will take over where I left off. Tell Juliana that I am sorry tell her Billy, tell everyone that I am sorry?_'

'_I will_'

In that briefest of moments, their connection was broken as he looked into her eyes and nodded slightly with a look of sadness in his eyes. It was now more then clear that everything she had done up until this moment was designed to keep the Atlantis team off of their guard and their heads spinning so much that they could not decide which way was the right one and yet somehow, Jennifer had discovered a way to stabilise the dangerous serum which had turned the most peaceful and loving of men in the city into a deadly warrior. Walking past the Atlantis team Billy instantly stepped into the front as he motioned them to follow while Jennifer stepped back into the darkened room and out of sight as they followed him with their backs almost pressed against he wall. As they disappeared around the corner, Jennifer looked up the corridor where they had been walking as she wiped a single tear from her eyes and mimed the words. '_Good Luck, Be Safe_'.


	5. A New Alliance Part One

Stargate Trilogy

Part Two:

Chapter Five:

A New Alliance Part One

Pacing back and forwards on the bridge of the Sentinel, Jack Bourne kept one eye on the chronometer above the main viewscreen as he monitored the displays before him, with each time he passed the Navigation console, he clicked his fingers as if he was counting down the moments that passed much to the ever growing annoyance of the young girl sat at the console.

"Stop! Do you have to do that…_ EVERYTIME_ you pass?" Charlie groaned.

"Do what?" Jack said with shock.

"Click your damned fingers. It is… pissing me off"

"I was? Ohh, sorry. Time?"

"Two hours, forty minutes since they left. Relax Jack, the boss knows what she is doing" Charlie said with a nervous smile.

Spinning instantly upon his heels, he turned and glared directly at her as he spun her around in her chair and looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke.

"What did you say?"

"I said that Jenn knows what she is doing" Charlie said quickly.

"No, you said '_The Boss_'. She hates that, Charlie… do you know something?. What the hell is going on down there?" He said as he glared into her eyes.

"How-how-how the hell do I know?"

"You're stammering. Charlie, what is going on? What is Jenny doing?"

"I-I-I Don't know" She replied quickly.

"Charlotte… What… is happening down there?" He demanded.

"I swear, I don't know!" She said quickly.

Sighing deeply as a look of fear echoed over her face, the young woman looked up at the commander of the ship as a single tear ran down her face while she spoke, betraying everything she held dear and her oath to her mentor.

"Okay Jack, you should know this. A month ago, she heard the second gate was almost activated while off the grid it was put down to a random accident while someone dialling since it never happened again. Everything that has happened seems to fit since… one hour ago, I received a single phrase from the city and her worst fears where confirmed"

"What phrase?" Woolsey called out.

"_Stardancer is active_" Charlie said, almost past her own tears.

"Ohh shit!" Jack cried out. "Okay, you are going to tell me everything you know Charlie…"

Deep inside the City the secondary gate had once again became activated as members of the occupying force had journeyed back and forth between the City of Avalon itself and the ancient outpost deep inside the North West of England carrying large metallic boxes of equipment salvaged from the city itself. Seemingly a hub of activity, the secondary Gateroom was the main holding for the invading force as the primary gate had been deactivated only to leave a useless metallic ring which was now nothing more then decoration.

Pain ripped through the exhausted General Tate as she focused with all of her strength on breaking the binds which hung her from the ceiling to no avail until light exploded into the room and five figures appeared before her, each carrying weapons. Focusing with every last once of her strength, she gritted her teeth as the walked towards her and a familiar stepped into the light, a face which shocked her beyond belief as she looked down upon him.

"B-Billy?"

"I leave for a few years, and look at what happened" He smiled.

"B-Billy? What the hell, how the hell did you… Is-is-is that Sh-Shepard?" She said with shock.

"Yes, let me help you down honey" He said softly.

It appeared as if some invisible force held up her legs as the clasps released almost instantly and she floated mid air as her arms remained in their upright position before she slowly and cautiously lowered them, shrieking out in pain slightly she looked at her husband with a deep smile as tears ran down her face while he hugged her softly as he spoke.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here now, no one will hurt you Julia…"

"No-No-No, you don't understand Billy, he has her, he has my little girl" She wept.

"No he doesn't, I can hear her Julia, she's afraid be she is safe. He is using that against you… It's Jennifer you need to worry about" He said softly.

"Jenny, why?"

"She's going to end it… Can you walk?" He said with concern in his voice.

"_NO_, please… you have to stop her Bill. Don't let her do this…" Juliana begged.

"I will. Go with Carter and Tayla, they'll take care of you… Ronan, you want a fight?"

"I though you'd never ask" He said as he activated his own weapon.

"You want a fight Dex, you've got one. I was off-world when they first attacked, Julia said you know how to fight… follow my lead, shoot anyone that moves, Clear?"

"Clear!" Ronan said with a large smile.

"Billy, What about Jennifer?" She cried out.

"From what I know, she cam handle herself Julia. She used the Serum on herself…"

"What? NO!" Julia wept.

"What about Shepard?" Carter said quickly as she wrapped her jacket around Julia.

"From what I saw, there are a lot of your people locked in the Commissary. I'll try to get to them and let them out" He said with a nod.

"Good idea Colonel, be careful. Carter, take care of my wife… Get her to Jenn's Lab, she'll be safe there"

"I was going to do that anyway… good luck all!"

Splitting the team into three different sections was perhaps not the best way to go about it since the occupying force was so large, however it was necessary for what they had in mind. Standing at the exit of what had become her own personal hell, Julia held her head high as she stood and watched her husband walk up the corridor with Ronan Dex at his side as she spoke.

"Find my baby sister Billy and stop her"

'_I will!_' His voice echoed through her mind.

Blood trickled from Jennifer's nose, mouth and fists as she walked through the corridors of the city towards the auxiliary Gateroom and '_Beachhead_' for the invading forces as during her travels, she had encountered random patrols from the enemy forces and attacked them with deadly force from her years of training. The tactical glasses she wore had broken during an earlier fight with a large guard, now forcing her to use the abilities she had kept buried deep inside for fear of letting them loose and over-taking her as they did with her brother-in-law years earlier. Although the cure she had devised had allowed her to keep herself in check, she could feel the abilities fighting back within her with each time she stretched out with her mind to sense any approaching danger as she approached her target, not the Gateroom, but the jumper bay behind the Gateroom itself. Knowing that once she stepped inside and activated the small ancient craft itself there was no turning back as the wall at the rear of the Gateroom would slide open to reveal the vessel itself and she would only have moments to act before the now Colonel Nathan Wallace would attempt too shoot her down.

Sliding a wall panel aside, she slipped between the walls and slide along the freezing surface as she thought to herself that it was much easier when she was younger and less developed as she took shorter breaths in the confined space. Finally reaching the access panel she needed, it appeared as if the panel of the wall leading into the jumper bay slid off the wall itself as she looked shocked before sliding into the small room which contained only two of the usual four vessels. It was now clear to her that Wallace and his men had stolen two of their vessels and who knows how many more from the primary jumper-bay above the main Gateroom.

With an original compliment of twenty ancient jumpers, and a further twenty built by the current command staff or recovered from ancient and abandoned Outposts they had discovered many had been assigned to their Starships as auxiliary craft it was possible that Wallace and his team had taken as many as possible for analysis or usage back on Earth, a prospect which terrified her since more then half of them had been upgraded with their own advanced technologies which was almost centuries ahead of the Tau'ri.

For a moment she froze as she felt the presence of a Tau'ri officer inside one of the remaining craft and with her weapon almost empty of charge, she had little choice but to engage the Tau'ri herself even though she feared the new found abilities which had surfaced recently. Moving silently over the metallic ground Jennifer peered inside the Jumper as a man sat at the console seemingly looking over the controls themselves. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she stepped into the rear cabin and spoke with an icy-cold voice which made the large muscular man turn instantly in his chair and stand.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"A technician… and I don't think that you are qualified to fly this vessel. I'm going to have to ask you to leave and take your… friends with you"

Stepping closer to her, his chest would have been at the same level as her nose however, in the tiny vessel they both had little choice but to lower their heads. His eyes instantly ran to the rifle-like weapon in her hands as his slowly moved towards the pistol at his side.

"I wouldn't recommend that…" She smiled. "… I killed the last person who went for his gun, sorry I'm going too have to ask you to leave as I need this ship"

"You're a brave little one aren't you?"

Sensing that he was about to draw his weapon, she instantly pulled the trigger on her rifle yet, nothing happened as the weapon almost seemed to cough and hick-up as the charge had ran dry. Laughing, he leapt forwards and pushed her out of the jumper sending her crashing down the ramp before she rolled and sprang to her feet like a gymnast. As he ran towards her, she held the weapon like a bat and took a long swing using the barrel as a handle until it impacted on the side of his head and broke in the middle as his head exploded like a overfilled balloon from the powerful impact. She looked on in shock as his lifeless body seemed to sway for a moment before it fell sideways and hit the ground while blood sprayed from the large open wound on what was the side of his head.

"Ohh, that is disgusting!" She said before throwing down the destroyed weapon and walking into the jumper as it instantly activated upon sensing her presence as she sat down.

Deeper inside the city it seemed like a running fire fight as Colonel John Shepard made his was through the city while attempting to avoid the many patrols however, since the occupying force had been alerted of his presence with every person that he stunned it seemed as if two more stepped into the battle from all angles. With the energy pack almost empty he knew he had very few shots left as the tactical display before his vision had displayed, stepping into an empty room he quickly replaced the charged energy pack before once again stepping into the corridor and unleashing the much needed full power pack on his pursuers with expert precision as instructed on his own personal tactical display.

Smiling to himself on his expert marksmanship, he followed the green line in his display towards the room where the rest of the City Security where being held. With his knowledge of the Atlantis city, it was not much of a stretch for him as he tore the secured panel off of the wall and activated the door controls and stepped inside as fifty men and women stood instantly before him, ready for a fight.

"Whoa, take it easy I'm one of the good guys" He called out.

"John Shepard?" A voice said from the rear of the room.

"Biggs?" Shepard said with surprise.

From the rear of the group a man stepped forwards a man that Shepard knew well as surprise overtook him while he spoke.

"Biggs? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've been working with Carter and the General on the foundations of an Alliance between us. What the hell is going on, oh my god! How the hell did you get here?"

"Doctor Tate brought us here. Anyone looking for a good fight?" He smiled.

Instantly, everyone in the room stepped forwards and nodded as Shepard smiled widely. Quickly informing them of the current situation and who had overtaken the city, he stepped back into the corridor and looked up and down before he waved them to follow him they all knew it was now clear of the first order of business find a stocked weapons locker and then retake the city, their city.

Wearing overalls taken from the infirmary, Juliana Tate finally entered the secured room behind her sister's laboratory as she looked around in shock while her wounds where tended to by Tayla.

"I've never seen this room before… what is it?" She said as she sipped on a cold glass of water.

"Jenny's private Lab" Harry smiled as he sat at her side.

"I never knew… obviously she has her own secrets" Julia said as she coughed slightly.

"Julia, where is Jenny?"

"I don't know Harry… Ronan and Billy are looking for her. Help me up, let me get to one of those consoles… I might be able to speed things up a little"

"I would be wise for you to remain seated General Tate…" Tayla said slowly. "… Your wounds are extensive and I think you have internal bleeding"

"I am fine thank you for your concern Tayla. You should be more concerned with the safety of Colonel Wallace right now. If Jennifer finds him, she'll rip him apart…"

"Julia, what do you mean?" Harry said with concern in his voice.

"You don't know the full story of what happened to her Harry, you're too young"

"Tell me anyway!" He demanded.

"No… trust me on that! She only told me the truth two years ago only myself and Jack knows the full story. Wait a minute, where is Jack?"

"Your ship, the Sentinel is hidden inside a gas giant, they have spotted the Advanced 304 cruiser and awaiting instructions" Carter said slowly.

"Of course!"

"Good, find a Communications panel, access secured channel Omega 4-3-4-2-Gold. I want to speak with Jack and Charlie right away" She smiled.

"I'm on it!" Harry said with pride.


	6. A New Alliance Part Two

Stargate Trilogy

Part Two:

Chapter Six:

A New Alliance Part Two

Receiving their orders from the General on the surface, the new redesigned cruiser powered up her large sub-light engines as her offensive and defensive systems activated instantly. Surrounded by the protective shield-grid the long black vessel screamed out of the gas giant like a bullet as the gases from the planet bellowed out into space before falling back into the atmosphere of the planet once more. Sat in the command seat of his ship Jack Bourne took a deep breath as Richard Woolsey sat at his side as they watched the enhanced BC-304 turn their main weapons towards them as the communications systems where instantly activated.

"I am Colonel Jack Bourne, in command of the Avalonian Starship Sentinel to Tau'ri cruiser. You have attacked our ships, illegally captured our City and are holding our people captive. Retrieve your people and surrender our city immediately, after which your vessel will be free to leave. Failure of compliance will result in your destruction. Respond immediately"

"They are not responding sir" Called out Charlie.

"Very well. Attention Tau'ri ship. This is your final warning… if you test me, you will fail" Jack said once more.

Almost the instant he finished his sentence the weapons systems of the Tau'ri ship fired directly at his ship. Slamming into their shields the vessel rocked hard as sparks flew in all directions as the crew where thrown off of their chairs and slamming hard onto the deck plating. Leaping back into her chair instantly Charlie looked around in shock before she read the report on the console before her.

"That was one hell of a shot Jack. Shields are down by 10%"

"Evasive pattern Theta Six! Launch counter measures. Frankie, target their engines and weapons only. I want that ship crippled not destroyed"

"Aye sir" Frankie yelled as she sat in her seat"

For such a large and powerful vessel, the agility of the ship seemed almost impossible as it twisted and turned in way that a ship of its size would find almost impossible as moments later a second blast of energy sliced through space towards them while the countermeasures where launched. Like a single torpedo it screamed from the forward tube before exploding and splitting into what seemed like hundreds of miniature missiles which screamed out in all directions as several exploded on the beam of energy as it screamed towards them.

Designed as for defence, the countermeasure devices could also scramble a ships sensors long enough for the Avalonian ships to change position making it more difficult for the enemy vessel to acquire a weapons lock before they retaliated.

For the first time since the new weapons systems where installed, the Sentinel fired her secondary weapons in anger at the enemy ship as bolts of reddish-orange energy exploded from the portside of the ship and screamed through space which exploded on the enemy shields with devastating results as her shields drained almost instantly from the seemingly hundreds of bolts of energy each designed to weaken the enemy shields as they exploded with powerful force.

"Their shields are weakening Jack, they're down to 60%. Enemy vessel is returning fire" Charlie yelled.

"All Decks, prepare for impact. Hang on!"

The sub-light engines on the enemy ship screamed into full power as the Sentinel stopped dead in space while the 304 main weapons attempted to slice through the shields as once again, explosions ripped through the ship as the vessel overtook them. Leaping into life the Sentinel screamed towards the enemy ship as her forward weapons exploded into life as they targeted the 304's large circular engines and rear of the ship. Like a scalpel the thin beams of energy sliced into the shields of the enemy ship, instantly draining the rear shields before they exploded onto the rear engines of the ship, detonating them instantly with a powerful explosion before slicing through the remaining rear engines like a knife.

"Impressive!" Woolsey smiled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet sir" Jack laughed. "Target all weapons ports on that ship… like I said before Mister Woolsey, I want her crippled not destroyed. Even after everything your people have done to us, we are still a peaceful people"

"So I see" He smiled.

"Sir, the enemy's engines are destroyed. Coming about and targeting their weapons" Frankie said with a large smile.

Quickly looking over her sensor display before her, Charlie spoke out with a firm tone in her voice.

"Frankie wait! I'm detecting secondary explosions inside the ship. She's burning in space"

"Open a Channel" Jack said as he stood.

"Open sir" Frankie replied.

"This is the Sentinel to Tau'ri vessel. Your engines are destroyed and we are detecting secondary explosions inside your vessel… prepare your people for emergency transport to the Sentinel"

"Picking up a signal from the enemy ship sir. It says simply… '_Go To Hell!_'"

Sighing deeply, Jack walked towards the helm station as he looked down at the display before him. Moments later the Advanced BC-304 launched their tactical missiles at the Sentinel itself. Reacting instantly and without orders, Frankie swung the large ship around as once again the pride of the Avalonian fleet launched her countermeasure devices which exploded in all directions which detonated several of the incoming missiles leaving one of the weapons streaming towards the ship.

"Damn it! One got through… All Decks, Hang ON" Charlie yelled.

For a moment the only sound in the bridge of the ship was the constant hum of the equipment and main engines until an unusual sound echoed through the ship as the crew looked at each other in shock until Frankie spoke with a smile on her face.

"I noticed that the missile was not active… so I turned the ship into the missile's path before it could activate the warhead…"

"What?" Woolsey said with a smile.

"The missile then bounced off the shields and flew out into space before self-destructing" Frankie laughed.

Turning back to his seat Jack laughed slightly before Charlie spoke with shock.

"Jack, the enemy ship… it's gone!"

"What do you mean it's gone?" He called out in shock.

"It's just gone sir. Picking up a faint echo of a Hyperspace window, should we pursue?" Charlie said slowly.

"Negative, let it go. We'll catch up with her later… Frankie, lay in a course for the City before it is to late"

"Aye sir. Course on the board and entered, maximum sub-light speed"

Proudly stood by the console of the City he had captured the now Colonel Nathan Wallace stood with his arms folded as the last of the replacement soldiers entered through the odd-shaped Stargate, although some of them where specialists in Ancient technology each of them had been specifically chosen by those who had authorised the attack on the Ancient target. No longer interested in they city itself, all they now wanted was the vast deposits of ancient and new technologies devised by the long lost Tau'ri who now called this city home.

With a large grin upon his face he walked towards the retired General before him and saluted with pride as the balding man stood before him and shook his hand.

"As promised General, we have everything we needed from the city. It's a pity sir, there is still lots we can take"

"Very impressive Colonel, I assume the locals did not put up much of a fight?" He said with pride.

"No sir, we caught their fleet off-guard with no casualties on our side. Our allied fleet has returned to their home worlds, once this gate was active during the fight, we took the city before they could organise. We lost thirty good men and women during the fire fight when someone hit a power conduit in the council chambers"

"Acceptable losses Colonel. We have received your reports on your actions Colonel, you have the full backing of the Council itself and not to mention our gratitude… congratulations General Wallace"

"Thank you sir. Once we have evacuated, we shall send the Naquadria bomb through this gate and destroy the city… I very much doubt there will be anything left. This way sir… perhaps a brief tour before we leave?"

Silence fell over the two of them as the looked around the room briefly before the sound of the Stargate activating caught the attention of the aging General, for a moment he looked back at Wallace with shock as he smiled slightly as he spoke.

"With several of their Jumpers in pieces, the last fully active jumper is being sent through for analysis and reassignment. Nothing to worry about sir…"

A loud explosion filled the room, not from the Stargate activating but from the doors on either side of the room being destroyed as a brilliant white light filled the room followed instantly by a deafening high pitched whistle as instantly the City's Security forces entered the room and fired their weapons at the many stunned men and women in the Gateroom itself. From the left and right of the room fifty men and women entered and as Wallace and the General's vision cleared they stood slowly as Colonel John Shepard stood aiming his Avalon designed weapon at the two of them while shock ran through him at who he saw before him as Ronan and Billy entered quickly with their weapons aimed directly at the two men.

"General West?" He said slowly.

"You know this man Shepard?" Ronan said quickly.

"Not personally Chewwie, but I've read his file. For a brief time he was in command of Project Giza, forerunner of the Stargate Program on Earth"

"Lower your weapon Colonel Shepard…" He demanded.

"No sir, I can't do that… General West, Colonel Wallace and everyone else in here, by order of Stargate Command and the Council of the City of Avalon, you are hereby under arrest for treason"

"You have no idea what you are talking about Colonel… Put _DOWN YOUR WEAPONS… ALL OF YOU!_" West demanded.

"Not a chance in hell!" Billy said harshly.

Immediately the Stargate behind them exploded into life as several of the City Security dropped too their knees to avoid being caught in the vortex created by the Stargate as the many soldiers from Earth grabbed their weapons. Seconds passed as the two forces stood facing each other with weapons drawn as the wall behind them slowly slid open and Wallace stepped into the centre of the room with a smile.

"I think by now you will see that we have upper hand Colonel Shepard. The Jumper behind you is under my control… lower your weapons" He said as he folded his arms. "Jason, if they do not lower their weapons in five seconds… shoot them"

Slowly entering the Gateroom, the weapons pods on the Puddle Jumper sprang into life as a voice echoed through the Gateroom.

"I'm sorry, but your friend is currently dead, have your men lower their weapons and surrender… or I will unleash the full weapon capabilities of this vessel into your damned chest… all of you. Surrender my City now… and you might just survive this encounter" Jennifer said from inside the ship.

Seeing two ancient drone weapons glow on either side of the Puddle Jumper and the weapons they had installed power up before them, the Tau'ri forces instantly threw their weapons onto the floor before kneeling and placing their hands on top of their heads as Jennifer smiled darkly from inside the powerful vessel itself.

She remained inside the Puddle-Jumper while the forces where led away from the Gateroom by the City security as for a moment Billy stood before the Jumper and nodded slightly as a tear ran down her face slowly.

"Are you sure about this Jenny?" He said with regret.

"I am. Take care of my family Bill… tell Charlie what I said about the cure, she'll know where to find it"

"Of course…" He said with sadness.

"Can you forgive me for what I did to you?" Jennifer wept.

"You did what you had to do Jennifer… Although I can't forget what happened, I remember that you where the only one who visited me when I was locked away from the rest and yes, I forgive you"

"Thank you" She said as her tears flowed freely down her face. "You should leave now, you know what to do after… destroy this gate"

"I promise"

Taking one last look at his wife's only sister, he stepped out of the Gateroom as Jennifer looked down at her controls with sadness. She was almost ready to activate the engines on the vessel before a transporter beam activated inside and outside the vessel itself. Grabbing a weapon from under the console she quickly spun around in her seat before she saw her fiancé kneeling in the cabin before her and Charlie stood before the active Stargate itself, blocking her way.

"Jack? What the hell are you doing in here?" She said slowly.

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but we can't let you do this…"

"It is the only way Jack, they will keep coming through until they have what they want… this city"

"What's left of it. Look around Jennifer… they have taken everything. Our orbital scans show they have stripped this city of almost everything of value. Don't let them take you away from us…" He begged.

"We can't carry on like this Jack… once through the other side, I'll overload the engines and destroy this ship. Hopefully it will take out the other gate. Get off this ship"

"Then you will have to kill me and Charlie with you. We are going nowhere Jennifer" He said as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Jack please… I have to do this" She wept almost uncontrollably.

"Jennifer… there is always another way. Don't let them take you away from us also… power down the ship and come with me. We have a future together, do you really want this to be it, think of everything. Think Jennifer think!"

Her eyes ran wild with her new found abilities as she searched his mind for answers until a large smile ran over her face and leapt into his arms. It seemed like all of her questions where answered in one brief moment as he looked at her with shock as he felt her mind probing his before she nodded and hit the control panel before them. Instantly the engines shut down along with the Stargate as the tiny vessel slammed into the floor beneath them with a loud bang that made the room vibrate and echo with the sound of the heavy vessel as Charlie almost leapt out of her skin before she covered her ears.

"Okay… okay. Let's do it" She laughed.

With the renegade Tau'ri in custody and sent back to Earth for trial, the equipment stolen from the city was being returned and reinstalled into the City itself as it sprang into life once more after almost three days running on back-up power. In orbit above their new world the remainder of the Avalon fleet had arrived along with the USS Hammond, Apollo and Odyssey, the Flagship of the Tau'ri fleet.

Fully recovered from her ordeal at the hands of Nathan Wallace, Juliana Tate sat in her office along with representatives of the Tau'ri leadership which included Richard Woolsey, General Hank Landry and General Jack O'Neill himself.

"Once again General Tate, I can only offer our sincerest apologies over this incident. I only hope that one day we can prove that the actions of a small group of individuals…"

"General O'Neill on behalf of what remains of my people I can say this. Whether it was sanctioned by your leadership or not, the Tau'ri have taken actions against this City and respective Alliance… basically sir, it was an act of war between us…" Juliana Tate said firmly.

"What?" O'Neill barked.

"Allow me the curtsy of finishing my sentence. The files I have previously given to each of you has a list of star systems and gate addresses that are Allied with our City and you can see it is vast. Any Tau'ri vessel caught in these systems will be challenged, the vessels will be boarded and removed of all weapons before being turned around and sent back to Earth. Any SG Team will also be removed of all technology and sent back through the Stargate immediately…"

"General!" Landry cried out.

"Effective immediately, the Avalon Alliance and the Tau'ri are teetering on a state of War. Do _NOT _Challenge us, you will fail. Your vessels will set course away from this planet and never return, you are all free to leave via the Stargate or your vessels the choice is yours Gentlemen but you must leave within the hour. Any attempt at scanning this city or vessels orbiting this world will be considered an invasion of this City's sovereign rights and will be treated as such. I am sorry that it had to end this way between us gentlemen as are eh City council but you must understand… twice we you have taken action against this city and now we have lost some of our best and brightest. This discussion is over, gentlemen I bid you a regrettable farewell. It is my greatest hopes that one day the Tau'ri will prove themselves as trustworthy and be welcomed into this city as they brothers that we all are"

Turning in her chair, Juliana Tate looked away from the three men as they looked at each other stunned as they stood and left the office while four heavily armed security guards escorted them away from the city. They could not believe what had just happened although each of them silently agreed that it was an action that was long coming as each of them transported onboard a Tau'ri vessel for immediate departure out of Alliance space.

Turning back in her seat to face her desk, Juliana took a deep breath as the doors at her left slid open while six people entered her office and each of them took a seat.

"That went well Jennifer" Juliana sighed.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to that General" A voice said softly.

"I dealt the hand given to me Colonel Carter, now since you are still here, I have a counter proposal for you for all of you. You each in turn raised your hands when offered a chance to help this city. Although we feel that we can not trust the Tau'ri no longer… what the Council is now offering is only on this table for as long as each of you are in this room. Shepard, Carter, Ronan, Tayla and McKay… an Alliance between the Tau'ri and ourselves is off the table however, our offer is simple. We offer an Alliance between ourselves, the Athosians, Sateda, the Atlantis expedition and you are more then welcome to join us Colonel Carter… you and your vessel"

"_WHAT?_" Carter said with shock.

"We offer the support of our city and Alliance to you all upon acceptance"

"What does this mean for us?" Ronan grunted.

"With the Wraith still active in your galaxy, the Council has agreed that we will take in anyone who wishes to escape that species, our Alliance is vast and we have worlds that are ripe for separate colonies if you wish if not your people may simply join our community and work along side us, I am sure that we can all learn something from each other. We will offer aide and support to Atlantis and the USS Hammond"

"It is a very generous offer General Tate" Tayla said quickly.

"Call me Julia and yes, it is. We have much that we can offer each other… Rodney, the offer of staying with us is still open and is open to each of you if you wish. You have no idea what we can offer. Our technology is almost two hundred years more advanced them anything the Tau'ri have, think about this offer people, but do not take too long… your vessels are due to leave in under one hour"

To Be Concluded…


End file.
